


Who Needs Ice Cream When I Have You?

by ChiefofPigs



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Adults, Consent is Sexy, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, His hair comes undone and so does he, Porn With Plot, Reader has female bits, Seiichi did his research, Seiichi sin, Wow wow wow, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefofPigs/pseuds/ChiefofPigs
Summary: You propose an offer to Seiichi that may confuse him in the moment, but ends up being fulfilled later on.Written in 2nd person, female reader.





	Who Needs Ice Cream When I Have You?

You knocked on the front door of Seiichi’s house. The sound of rushed footsteps came up the hallway and stopped at the door as it was flung open and a cry of delight barraged your ears.

“Sweetheart, hello! Oh, I am so glad to see you! Please, come in, come in.” The short woman in front of you waved you in and stepped to the side, waiting for you to come inside before closing the door and giving you a tight hug. “Now, when you take off your shoes I have some snacks in the kitchen for you to take up with you. They’re some of your favorites.” She threw you a wink and went back along the hallway, stepping back into the bright kitchen.

You chuckled to yourself and slid off your shoes, setting them next to the others by the door. Stepping quietly along the hallway in your socks, you followed Seiichi’s mother and peeked into the kitchen, where she handed you a tray filled with half-sandwiches and teacakes, promising to bring up some tea as soon as it was ready.

You nodded and said your thanks as you took the tray carefully up the stairs, going to the very last bedroom and kicking the door lightly, not trusting yourself to balance the tray on one hand.

You heard the sound of metal clinking on metal as you had heard a million times before. There was a thunk as he set down whatever tool he had been using and a moment later Seiichi opened the door to his room, the tiniest of smiles touching his lips.

You remembered the first time you had come over and he had made a smile just like this one when he spoke to you. His mother had had a near heart attack seeing her son actually smile at someone.

“Hello Seiichi.”

“Hello. Let me take that for you, you seem to be having a difficult time with the weight. Did I not say you could send these up with one of the machines I had built for this purpose?” He gently took the tray from your hands and set it on an open spot on his work table.

“You have, but it's nice to feel useful sometimes.” You pulled your usual chair around to set it next to his. You looked up at him and pat your hand on his chair, beckoning him back down. He sat stiffly and you frowned. “How long have you been sitting here?”

“What do you mean?” he said, brushing aside your question as he reached for a socket wrench.

“I mean, how long have you been sitting in one place before I got here?”

There was a suspiciously long pause before he answered you. “Approximately six hours and seventeen minutes.”

“Seiichi,” you sighed, standing back up again. You brushed his ponytail over his shoulder and pressed your fingers to the cotton of his shirt, massaging the muscles in his neck. “You need to take more breaks.”

His head dipped slightly as he moved with your ministrations, not saying anything. You knew that he wouldn't say that he would take more breaks. His word was his own law and he wouldn't break any promises made to you. So he wouldn't make a peep, knowing himself too well to say he would do otherwise.

A few moments passed, only the sounds of the rub of fabric and the occasional pop in your fingers breaking the silence. You paused and slid your hands from the base of his hairline across his shoulders. You stepped closer to slide your hands over his front, resting your hands on his chest as you rubbed your cheek on his.

“I love you,” you whispered. He didn't make a move, but you knew his reply.

A knock on the door announced his mother’s arrival and you went to the door, opening it and taking the mugs of tea she had prepared for the two of you. You thanked her again and closed the door with a hip, bringing the cup over to set it by Seiichi. He had started to tinker with his current gadget again, but you honestly didn’t mind. The two of you were comfortable in the silence.

You nibbled on the treats, occasionally holding one up for Seiichi to take a bite. You watched his hands work flawlessly, calculating which piece he needed next, not a movement wasted, not a flex of his finger inefficient. It seemed to pull you in every time you watched him work, how intriguing it was to see the workings of his brain come to life.

Not for the first time, you wished that he would use those deft fingers on you. If he had the urge to touch you somewhere other than your hand or your cheek, you wouldn’t stop him. If you had the courage to be the one to start, to touch him, to kiss him deeper than before, to not be afraid that he would reject your touches or be uninterested…

“I would like to know what you are thinking about.”

You jolted out of your reverie and realized that Seiichi had been watching you. You felt an embarrassed flush creep across your cheeks. “N-nothing. It’s nothing important.”

“If that is what you say,” he murmured, turning back to his work.

Torn, you opened your mouth and found it suddenly dry. You grasped at the mug and tipped back the dregs of the tea, setting the cup back down a little more forcefully than you meant to. He looked back at you and the slight raise of an eyebrow made you nervous, though you weren’t sure why.

“I would prefer if you told me what is bothering you.”

Under his unblinking gaze, you fidgeted side to side in the chair. “Um...Seiichi...I was wondering...I mean, I would like to…” You let out a half-groan, half-sigh. “You know, I had my eighteenth birthday last month.”

A small crease appeared between his eyebrows. “Is there something wrong with the gift I gave you? If there is an issue with the machinery, you can bring it back here and I will fix it for you.”

“N-no, nothing like that, the SLK4 is working perfectly. I mean, you made it, so of course it would be perfect.” You fumbled over your words and his look of confusion intensified, an actual wrinkle appearing under his brow. Feeling anxious, you looked down at your lap. “What I mean to say is that...I’m a legal adult now, and I know that it wouldn’t have been something you would have considered before...that is if you considered it in the first place...and I don’t know if you’re really interested in doing it...with me. I know I’m not terribly experienced, you’re my first boyfriend after all, and I’m sure you know more about it than I do, you know a lot of things, definitely more than I--” You cut off when he placed a hand on top of yours, stilling it from where you were twisting the hem of your shirt around your fingers. You lifted your head to meet his eyes.

“I apologize, but I am afraid you are not making sense to me. Is there a way for you to simplify what you are trying to tell me?”

“I...I want to...make love...with you.” You knew your face was a bright red and you tried to hold back the tears of embarrassment. You hadn’t come here planning on saying anything of this nature to him. It had only been thoughts in the back of your head, pictures of how you imagined him to look like under his button-ups and slacks. Fantasies of what his fingers would feel like on you, in you. His teeth and tongue marking you. What expression he would make when you rode him to oblivion.

“Make...love? I do not think I know what this means. Can you explain it to me?”

You stood abruptly and his hand fell back to his side. You looked away from his widened eyes, knowing that your behavior was very unlike you. “I...can’t. I’m sorry, Seiichi. I need to go home now.”

You rushed out of his room and past his mother who was on her way up the stairs. Saying a quick goodbye, you tucked your feet in your shoes as fast as you could and exited the house, covering your cheeks and mouth with your hands.

Where had that come from? Were you so out of control and desperate that you would push your thoughts onto him like that? You understood him better than anyone else, you had to know that he would have been confused. He didn’t think the same way as you did. He was analytical, not usually swayed by his emotions. The few emotions he did reveal were only for you, and not even all the time.

You found yourself at the subway, where you took a breath and tried to calm down before boarding your train home.

~~~~~

It was a few hours later when you heard the knock on your apartment door. You set the pint of ice cream you had been eating on the floor by the couch as you rolled off and stumbled to your feet, stepping over to the door and peering through the peephole. At seeing who it was, you yanked the door open.

“Seiichi?”

“You did not answer my call.”

Ashamed at how obviously you had avoided him since you had left his house so suddenly, you rubbed one of your feet on the other calf, forcing yourself to keep eye contact with your boyfriend. “I’m sorry, Seiichi. I just needed a moment to sort myself out.”

“I researched the term.”

“Huh?”

“To make love,” He searched your face as he continued. “is to have sexual intercourse, with an emphasis on the affectionate feelings between the party.”

You continued to stay silent, wondering what he would say next, what he would do now that he knew fully what you had been asking him before.

“May I come in?”

You nodded and stepped to the side, closing the door as he walked in and took his shoes off. Before you could turn around, his palms settled on your shoulders, sliding down your arms to mesh his fingers with yours. A tremble went down your spine at the gentle touch. Your entire body started to shake as he placed his lips on the crook of your neck. When his lips started to move, it took all your concentration to focus on the words he was saying.

“Do you not think of me as a man?” When you moved to turn he held you in place. “I have a confession to make to you, but if I see your face I do not think I will be able to finish it.” He took a deep breath and his voice turned a pitch you hadn’t heard before, his voice tickling your ear. “I may not express myself well, but I am still a man. You...all of you. You affect me in a way I had never thought would happen to me. I see you and I feel so...happy. But more than that, I feel this overbearing urge to take over you, to control you, to mark you as mine. I claim you with my gifts, with my feelings for you. I think about you every night, sometimes to the point of losing rest. My every thought is full of you. Everything is for you. 

“When you are alone with me, it takes all my willpower to keep my hands on my work. I place all my efforts into distracting myself from the way you smell, the heat that emanates from your skin, the way I overanalyze your every move, your every breath.

“I do not want to scare you away like a frightened rabbit. I…” His hands tightened around yours. “I will not lie and say that I have not had these kinds of fantasies about you. It is the first time I have imagined such things about another person.”

You were in shock. Seiichi felt the same way about you as you did for him, those dark and dirty emotions that you tried to file away. You opened your mouth, about to reply, but he shuffled to his other foot and said one final piece of information that settled it for you.

“To know that you want the same thing from me that I want from you...to be honest, I was a bit taken aback, but I think that was the happiest I have ever been.”

You pulled your hands from his and turned around, looking up at him. Seiichi wore a hesitant smile, a light pink dusting his cheeks. You had to agree with him, it was the happiest you had ever seen him express himself. Bringing your arms up around his neck, you pressed your forehead against his.

“I love you, Seiichi.”

 

“I love you, too.”

He initiated the kiss, rubbing his lips against yours, sighing happily as you clung closer to him. You were the one to deepen it, sliding the tip of your tongue along his bottom lip before pushing past, sweeping along his teeth and tongue, slipping it on the roof of his mouth as you pulled back, taking a second to catch your breath.

“Mint chocolate?” he said, his own breathing coming out in shallow pants.

“Mm, I should probably put it in the freezer,” you said, not making any move to do so, going back for another kiss, moaning as Seiichi tentatively returned the favor, pushing into your mouth. You suckled on his tongue before he pulled it out, causing him to swallow thickly before you pressed your lips back to his.

You lost track of time as you continued to kiss over and over, though you were sure Seiichi was still aware of every minute that went by. Something about that thought upset you. You needed to make him lose track of time as well, to pay attention to only you.

You moved your hands from around his neck to slide into his hair, lightly clutching him closer. His soft moan only urged you further. Pushing your hands through his hair, you pulled out the band that kept his hair tied back, dropping it to the floor. Brushing your fingers through the long locks, you hummed happily.

Seiichi’s hands lifted from your hips where he had been clutching at you to tangle into your own hair, pulling your head back slowly, breaking off from the kiss. Your neck was exposed and from what you could tell his mouth was as swollen and red as yours felt.

“I must admit, this is a rather attractive look on you.”

“S-Seiichi,” you mumbled, your face flushing at his serious expression.

“Can we make our way to your bedroom?”

“It’s a bit messy right now…” You got distracted as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your neck. “I, mmm, I hope you don't mind.”

“Though I prefer tidy spaces,” his lips trailed up to your ear. “I believe we will be paying attention to other things than your dirty clothing on the floor.”

You shook as his voice vibrated through the shell of your ear. You weren't quite sure, but it felt as though he were smiling against your skin. Did he know how much his words affected you? The number of times he had attempted to flirt with you before this point could be counted on one hand. Yet here he was, smooth as butter without batting an eye.

He slowly let go of your hair, slipping his hands down your back. His fingertips found the strip of skin between your shirt and pants and settled there, unmoving, but it was a more intimate touch than you had had with him before.

A gentle nudge and you were moving as he led the way to your bedroom, walking backwards, keeping you in his embrace. He didn't move his hands off you until the door clicked shut behind him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a little case and turned his head away as he pinched his left eye, removing the special contact lens he was wearing and placing it securely in the case.

“I do not wish to be distracted from you in this moment,” he said softly.

You blinked in response, dumbstruck. He had never removed his eyepiece in front of you before. Although he had switched to a special lens last year which made it less obvious, you were always aware of the gadget. Without it, he seemed more relaxed, watching you intently.

“Seiichi, are you sure? About this?” Having the two of you stand in your bedroom, completely alone, made you nervous, wondering if he really knew what he was getting himself into.

“Yes.” He leaned over to give you a soft kiss, which you were sad to end when he pulled away. “I am not known for doing things I am not a hundred percent sure of.”

You let out a short laugh, knowing that about him better than anyone else. His facial features didn't change, but the look in his eyes brightened. He wrapped his hands back in your hair and pulled you closer, pressing his lips on yours for another kiss.

The kisses turned hungrier, more desperate. Somewhere between the nips and your soft moans you had slipped your hands under the back of his shirt, trailing your fingers over the skin along his spine. Seiichi switched from tensing up at the touches to relaxing into the kisses, not making any noise but for his heaving breaths. When his own hands dragged heavily down your back to the hem of your shirt, you tried to pull back enough to speak, though he was making it difficult for you.

“Sei...Seiichi...mmm, love...I want to...ahh...I want to try...something...mmm, please?”

He eventually slowed to a stop, meeting your gaze with clouded eyes as he rested his forehead on yours, his hair brushing the sides of your cheeks, chest rising and falling against you. “Yes?”

“Will...will you sit on the edge of the bed?”

He looked from one of your eyes to the other, as though trying to read your mind by looking through them. He then stood straight, taking his hands off of you with a sense of regret before following your instruction. Sitting stiffly, he looked over at you, waiting for you to make your move.

A cold drop of nerves and excitement spread through your stomach as you approached him. It definitely made kissing him easier, being closer to his height without needing to stand on your toes. You started at his mouth, giving slow open kisses until he had relaxed again. Then you moved along his jaw, kissing your way down to the collar of his shirt. You stayed there, kissing and nibbling at his skin as you began to unbutton his shirt. With each inch revealed, you moved downward. His smooth chest, the dips of his muscles, you dropped to your knees between his legs as it became too awkward for you to bend over. You thrust your tongue in his belly button when the last button was undone and he jolted, sucking in his stomach. You looked up at him for the first time since you had started and found yourself enthralled. His eyes were closed tight and his mouth was slack. You weren’t even sure he was breathing.

This was something you had wanted to do for some time. You had even researched tips for beginners, scouring years old forum threads and wherever else you thought would be useful. You had imagined what his face would look like if you surprised him with it while he was working, pleasuring him under the table.

When you slid your hands along his thighs and brushed them over his crotch on the way to his belt buckle, he let out a breath that sounded like he’d been holding in since you had started. Keeping your eyes on his face, you loosened his belt and popped open the pant button, slowly pulling down the zipper. His eyes shot open and his head fell back, body trembling slightly as you pulled the belt from around his waist and set it to the side. Curling your fingers into the waistbands at his hips, you rolled them down over his butt, giving a yank when you had a straight shot, pulling his pants and underwear to his knees. You finally took your eyes from his expression to examine what you were facing.

You hadn’t thought that you would consider a dick pretty, but you were proven wrong. His cock was smooth and straight, the tip capped with a perfectly shaped glans, bobbing slightly from your harsh reveal before stiffening up in the air again. The hair around the base of his shaft was trimmed and clean. Tidy. You tried not to smile too wide at how much it was like him.

You pushed his pants all the way down his legs and set them by his belt, inching closer to him and gently wrapping one of your hands around him, giving a test stroke. You were surprised by how soft the skin was, rolling under your fingers. Precum leaked from the tip and you glanced up at Seiichi.

He was frozen in place, staring up at the ceiling. He was so still he wasn’t even shaking anymore. His adam’s apple bobbed as he attempted to swallow. You pumped once more and a shiver rose up his body.

“Seiichi?”

“Yes?” His voice was so faint you almost imagined you had heard him.

“I love you.”

And with that, you opened your mouth and took him in, the salty taste of his precum not exactly welcome, but you licked it up anyway, knowing that this was the taste of Seiichi. You bobbed your head, starting off with shallow sucks, flicking your tongue over the slit of his tip. You found yourself smiling when you noticed his hands gripping your comforter, knuckles white with the effort. Becoming more comfortable, you took him in deeper, hallowing your cheeks around him, taking pleasure in the way his breathing hitched and his body shook in response. A particularly hard suck and he actually let out a moan. Before you could react to the unusually musical sound, he pulled you off, practically throwing you backwards onto your butt. You gazed up at him as he stood, taking deep breaths, his cheeks pink.

“That felt amazing, my love. However, this is not how I want to finish. At least, not this time.” He took in a shuddering breath and pointed at the spot behind him where he had just been sitting. “Please sit down on the bed.”

You scrambled to your feet and did as he asked, ogling him shamelessly. He had the decency to come off as slightly embarrassed, but pushed past it to lean over you, his hands on the bed beside you. He inched forward and you laid back at his silent request until you were flat, staring up at him. His face was a mere inch away from yours, but when he came down to give you a kiss, he turned his head to lay his lips on your neck instead, his hair tickling your face. His thumbs stroked along the waistband of your jeans and when he tucked them in lightly along the front, it was your turn to have difficulty breathing. 

“I have a strange feeling of excitement right now.” His hands pulled away from your pants and he slid them under your shirt, pulling it up until your bra was peeking out. He pressed a few kisses along your collarbone before lifting up to see you better. His eyes trailed over your bare skin as though to memorize it. “I do not think I mind feeling this way.”

He continued to lift your shirt over your head, bringing it down over your arms and dropping it to the floor. With slow movements, he trailed a finger around your hairline, bringing it around your ear and down your neck. He traced your collarbone before moving around the curve of your breasts, slightly beneath your bra. So distracted by his gentle touch, you nearly missed his other hand sliding beneath you. It wasn't until it came back to your front and your bra loosened up from around you that you realized what he had done.

You spluttered, “S-Seiichi! Did you just? I can't even take it off without...How in the world?”

He pulled his hair to his other side and leaned over you again, pressing kisses along your shoulder as he inched the strap along. “It is only a hook and eye latch. Not very complicated.”

“Mmm...still.” You sighed as he switched to the other side, sliding the strap down your arm. He lifted up to place a long kiss to your lips as he pulled your bra away from your chest between his finger and thumb, dropping it behind him. He settled his hands on your waist before breaking off the kiss and slowly pulling back, his gaze roving over your exposed torso.

You knew you should feel shy for being in such a position for the first time, but the hint of wonder in Seiichi’s eyes as his gaze traced your curves eased you into a subtle confidence .

You could sense him hesitating as his grip on your waist loosened before settling back in. You opened your mouth to make a suggestion but he surprised you by suddenly dipping his head and flicking one of your nipples with his tongue. A shiver ran down your spine and your nipples stiffened into nubs.

Intrigued by your body’s reaction, Seiichi glanced up at you before gliding his right hand up to knead a breast, letting out a quiet “oh” as you sighed happily at his warm touch. Testing, he rolled your nipple around with a fingertip and your breath caught in your throat in a low moan, your eyes closing and your head tilting back as you enjoyed the sensation of his calloused fingers on the sensitive skin.

The sounds escaping your lips spurred him into actively fiddling with your nipple. He settled between your thighs as he gripped your waist tighter with his left hand and leaned down again to take your other nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over and around it. When he paired a hard suck with a pinch, you cried out his name and brought your hands up to tangle in his hair and hold him closer, rocking your hips into him as that pleasant shiver ran through you again.

Seiichi released you with a jolt and sat up, pulling out of your arms. You bit back a whimper as the slight chill in the air filled the space between you. Seiichi’s chest rose and fell deeply and as you met his eyes his breath caught in his throat in a choke.

“Is there something wrong?” You moved to sit up as well and he held up a palm towards you, gesturing you to stay.

“That was a very pleasurable feeling, my love.” At your look of confusion, he continued, “It was extremely intense and...your body is very reactive to my touch.” He reached down to stroke the skin of your hip above the line of your jeans. You let out a soft moan at the touch, so close to where your body wanted him to be yet not remotely close enough. “It is making it difficult for me to concentrate.”

“So don’t concentrate,” you whispered, giving a smile with half-lidded eyes, his fingers tracing along your jeans to the front button, circling the skin there. “Mmm...you don’t have to write a report or--”

He bent over you to press a hard kiss to your mouth, effectively silencing you as he pulled the button apart and yanked the zipper open, a thumb slipping in to stroke the line of your panties that were revealed on the way to your backside. His hands curled around the band of your pants and underwear, sliding them past your butt. Your muffled moans at his motions were swallowed as he wiggled them down your thighs that were still hanging off the side of the bed. You slid your hands up his chest to wrap them into his hair, holding him tight.

His lips came off yours with a pop as he rested his head on the bed next to yours, breathing in your ear as he lifted one of your knees to help bring your leg out of the tight denim. The draft of air that met the damp arousal between your legs sent a tremble up your spine. As he helped take them off your other leg, he pressed a kiss to the shell of your ear.

“I did not tell you what I was concentrating on,” he murmured, his hands stroking up and down your bare thighs.

“Wh-what would...would that be? Oh…” you tried to speak around the fuzziness in your head, your brain focusing on the fingers that were slowly closing distance to your core.

“I was concentrating on not tearing your clothes off and taking you like an animal. I suppose I can at least try for one of the two.”

“S-Seiichi!”

“I hope that I am not frightening you away.” Your laugh was replaced by a low moan as his thumbs stroked the skin where your thighs met your mons. “I take your answer is no.”

You turned your head to give him a desperate kiss, which he met happily. His right hand swept along your inner thigh, teasing you before ghosting a few fingers over your slit. You gasped and rocked into his hand, desperate for more. With a surprised grunt, he pulled up out of your arms to look down at his hand, rubbing his wet fingers together. With slightly narrowed eyes, he moved to his knees and settled between your legs, gazing at your labia. A blush spread across your cheeks like wildfire at the intense look he was giving your body.

“I had read about female anatomy,” he muttered. “This is much more than I was expecting.”

You fought to keep a smile off your face. “Please tell me you read more than scientific reports.”

He slid a finger up and down your slit in interest, leaving you a moaning mess, throwing your head back on the bed. “I believed that that was all I would need. I suppose I could have made some further research.” He hummed and lightly pressed a finger to your entrance. You felt as though your heart had stopped as he moved his left hand to your waist to keep you in place as he slid a second finger next to the first and slowly pushed them both inside.

“Ahh...ah! Oh, Seiichi, that feels so damn good.” Your praise seemed to push him on as he pressed kisses to your thighs and rocked his fingers in and out of you, spreading them, stroking your walls with sure movements. It felt even better than you had anticipated, the long digits reaching deep inside you, the few words able to leave your mouth starting to devolve from compliments and curses to unintelligible moans and pieces of his name, grasping the comforter under your hands. He paused for a moment and you were making a poor attempt to ask him if he needed to stop and if he was tired, but a thumb rolling against your clit as he pushed into you next sent your body into a spasm, bright stars passing over your vision as you reached orgasm. Seiichi sighed your name that could barely be heard over your helpless cry of pleasure.

When you finally felt your body come back to life, you opened your eyes to find Seiichi standing in front of you between your legs, a rather satisfied smile on his face. You felt your cheeks flush again, your sex twitching around his fingers as he pulled them out, a hitch in your breath and a roll of your hips at the sensitivity.

Looking down, you saw his cock stiff against his lower stomach, precum beading and dripping at a steady pace. You bit your lip as you looked up again to see that his face had reverted to his normal stoic expression. He held a finger in the air as he bent over to retrieve his pants, pulling a silver square out of the back pocket.

“You sure...came prepared.” You laughed softly as he ripped the package open and tossed the wrapper aside, rolling the condom on with a surprisingly practiced movement. Looking over at you, a small blush rose on his cheeks.

“I had told you before that I had fantasized about doing this with you. I was hoping today I would have a chance to use this.” He took a step closer and pushed his hair back over his shoulders. Looking you up and down, he gave a small smile. “Would you prefer to move back on the bed?”

“I honestly don’t think I can move right now.”

“Then this will work just fine.”

“Eh?” You shuddered as he hooked his hands under your knees and lifted your legs over his shoulders. You flushed as he settled forwards and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips before leaning back again to where your legs were at a comfortable angle, keeping a hand on your left leg to hold it on place. You knew looking at his face as his mouth opened slightly and his eyes were between your legs as he positioned himself that you would want to see his look of excitement on his face more often.

Your train of thought soon dissipated as the tip of his cock slid along your folds, finding his way to your entrance. He entwined his left hand with yours as he slowly pushed into you in rocking motions, slowly making his way deeper with each roll of his hips. The full feeling you had when he finally plunged into you entirely was indescribable. You didn’t have a clue what babble was coming out of your mouth, but you could tell from the slight turn of his head as he pressed a kiss to your knee and the flush on his cheeks that it was embarrassing him.

After making sure he didn’t slip out when he pulled his hips back, he began a slightly erratic pace, slamming into you a couple times followed by slow, languid movements. Once he found one that seemed to be most pleasureable for the both of you--you assumed he figured it out by the amount of moaning you made--he stuck to it, a slight sheen of sweat on his chest.

You felt another orgasm building up when suddenly, his eyes widened and his head dropped back as he gave a last few solid pumps, a pulsing feeling spreading from inside you. A gasp and a slump, he slowly lowered his head to meet your gaze, his eyes revealing a mixture of sadness and elation.

“I apologize, my love. I did not mean to…”

“Touch me,” you pleaded him.

He caught on immediately and released your hand, wrapping his arm around your leg to circle your clit with his thumb, rubbing it at an excruciating speed. You cried out as your spine curved towards him and your head rolled against the comforter as your second climax crashed through you in a wave. Seiichi let out another soft moan that set you off even further as your walls tightened around him, still buried inside you.

He waited until your breathing came back to a regular pace before slipping out of you slowly, holding the condom in place as he gently lowered your legs back down, a small chuckle escaping him as you nearly slipped off the bed, limp. He propped you up with one leg as he tied the condom off and dropped it somewhere, sliding his hands under you to carry you further on the bed.

The chill of the untouched blanket sent a shiver through your body, the sweat on your own chest beginning to cool off. Seiichi propped himself next to you and began to stroke your skin with soft fingers, leaving you trembling for entirely different reasons. You turned your head to look at him, his hair drifting off his back to brush the blankets on the bed, eyes dark and happy.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

His hand rested on your jaw and he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “You are incredibly beautiful.”

A smile spread across your lips at the rare compliment and you turned closer to snuggle into his chest, wrapping an arm around him. A minute of comfortable silence eased between you as he breathed in the scent of your skin and you fiddled with the ends of his hair.

He sat up suddenly and gave you a worried look. “You forgot to place your ice cream back in the freezer. It must have melted by now.”

A snort passed through your nose and you pulled him back down with you. “I’ll clean it up later. This,” you placed a hand on his heart and a kiss to his lips. “is much more important.”


End file.
